


3. The Breakup

by believeinlarrystylinson



Series: Just Friends...? [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Elounor, Elounor breakup, F/M, M/M, No Smut, Phone Calls, but it's an Elounor breakup, larry - Freeform, so that happens, sorry - Freeform, stylinson, yey for larry shippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/believeinlarrystylinson/pseuds/believeinlarrystylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no smut in this one, but it's pretty angsty and Louis makes his decision to breakup with Eleanor. This is their conversation. The beginning of it is a lot of feelings. Kind of angsty-ish feelings. Don't hate me, everything will be okay in the end. :) xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	3. The Breakup

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I received so many nice messages on 2. The Phone Call. Thank you so so much to everyone who commented, it really does motivate me to write more and update faster for you guys. So that being said, if you liked it, please drop a kudos and if you have the time please leave a nice comment :)
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading! :) xx

3\. The Breakup

It's been two weeks since Harry had called Louis that night. Two weeks since Harry had gotten off to the sound of Louis' laboured breath and raspy voice. Two weeks since Louis had come harder than he ever had before, save for the dressing room incident.

Two weeks, and both of them were trying to ignore like nothing had happened. Just like the last time.

Louis would be lying if he said everything was fine between him and Harry. Because even though they tried, they tried so hard, to act normal around each other, but something had changed between them, even if they weren't sure what exactly, and they both knew it. They had tested how far they could push their... very unique relationship, and now this is what they got. A period of awkwardness that seemed never ending at this point. It actually made Harry nauseous when he thought about it too much. 

And if the other boys picked up on this change between the two of them, they didn't comment on it, for which both Harry and Louis were secretly very grateful for. 

The whole reason Harry had called Louis that night was so they could talk about what the fuck was happening between the two of them, and well, that lead to that. So obviously, that much needed conversation wasn't going to be happening anytime soon. 

They had done a few signings, a few interviews here and there over the past three weeks in preparation for their world tour. In every single one, they sat as far away from each other as possible and tried to keep the flirtatiousness down. 

See, it's hard for Louis. Really really hard. Because he started this, all of this. He started it as a fucking joke, for Christ's sake, and he never expected Harry to be so, so willing to go along with it.

To be exact, he never expected Harry to be interested in that with Louis.

And unbeknownst to Louis, Harry was thinking the same thing. Because Louis was Louis; perfectly styled hair, gorgeous eyes, and of course amazing ass that Harry caught himself sizing up frequently and had to tear his eyes away from the glorious sight. It was always the same piercing blue eyes and sinful ass and perfectly sculpted thighs that snuck into his late-night tour bus shower wanks, even before all of this had started. He's always been drawn to Louis, he realises that now. Even from the X-Factor, there's always been something about him that has kept Harry sneaking glances during their backstage costume changes. There's always been something that keeps Louis creeping back into the forefront of his mind when he's got a hand wrapped around his length at 11:00 at night. There's always been something, and God be damned if Harry doesn't know what it is, that's made him so attached and possessive and so fucking utterly obsessed with Louis.

And all the little tiny details Louis has memorised about Harry is unbelievable. To an outsider, he might even be called insane. And maybe he deserves it, because some of Louis' thoughts about Harry are downright sinful. He thinks probably way more than he should about what Harry's curls would look like, sweaty brown hair plastered to his forehead, ringlets bouncing all over the place as he was straddling Louis' lap and riding him into oblivion. He thinks way too often about how tight Harry's ass would feel around his cock, and he wonders if Harry's ever even gone that far before with a guy, and the thought of Harry being a virgin in that sense excited Louis way more than it probably should. 

And sometimes, if it gets really bad, he even imagines Harry fucking him, hard and fast into the mattress of their hotel room or against the walls of the tour bus. There was even that one time that Louis wanted Harry to fuck him and fucking hold him down and pin him down and just fucking destroy him. And Louis isn't a bottom, not at all, but fuck if he doesn't need Harry inside of him at some point. 

It doesn't make any sense to Louis; none of this does, partially because he's never wanted anyone this badly. He's never pined this hard for anyone, ever. He doesn't understand what it is about Harry that makes Louis have an obsession with him. In some ways, that's the only reason Louis can come up with for the dressing room incident, other than the fact that he was just horny. It's because he wanted to test the waters, wanted to know just how far he could go with Harry before the line was drawn. But this has spiralled out of control and now, he knows he doesn't have the willpower to put a stop to it. Because Louis knows that as long as Harry's up for it, things are going to continue this way and they're only going to get deeper into this hole they've dug themselves into.

Because they both know they like this too much to stop.

It's the week before they go on tour for 6 months, and Louis really hopes that they can work this out before they're cramped together in close quarters on their tour bus for extended periods of time. He's already on the verge of screaming from the awkward tension, and he's really not good at talking about these sort of things. They've all been sent home again, respectively, to say goodbye to their families and... Girlfriends. But Louis' realised that Eleanor isn't what he wants. Any girl, really, isn't what he wants. He's made the decision, one he should've made a long time ago, to break things off with her. He does feel bad about wanking off a few feet away from his best friend and then going out to a theatre with her that same night.

Besides, they've slept together once, and Louis actually shudders at the memory. That was the night he figured out for sure he was completely gay. It was too awkward and unnatural and he hated it because sex was supposed to be enjoyable and he knows he's being a sap, but he just wants to feel so much more connected to the person. He wants it to be intimate and it just wasn't. Not with Eleanor, not with Hannah, not with anyone; except for Harry. It was hard for him to accept the fact that he was drawn to Harry and fuck, Harry was drawn to him. He felt more connected to Harry even when they just barely touched. A slight brush of hands or a light hug or a quick kiss on the cheek was enough to set Louis on fire, Harry's hands leaving what felt like burning imprints in his skin. And Louis didn't claim to know a lot about love, but he was pretty sure that that was it. And if it wasn't, Louis needed to seriously rework his definition.

And Harry was the same way.

The only difference was that Harry wasn't sure who he was. Because like Louis, he had slept with girls before, but it had never really got him as enthralled like he was with Louis. Just like Louis, the tiniest touches and the shortest glances set all of his senses on fire. That feeling was so strange and foreign to Harry; he hated using cliches, but he really hasn't ever felt like this about anyone before Louis. It's just that he didn't feel comfortable completely shutting himself off from the realm of possibility that was the female gender. And just because the man he was in love with completely swung in the entirely opposite direction didn't mean he was obligated to as well, did it?

The truth is they're both just so goddamn scared, and that insecurity is ruining them. And whatever there could be between the two of them. And the funniest part of all of this is that they know it, and are aware of it, and are actively avoiding talking about it.

And all of this brings us to right now. And Louis' thumb is hovering over the call button, and he knows that he can't afford to psyche himself out now, not after all of the mental preparation and thinking he's done preparing for this moment.

"Hey Lou!" Eleanor's happily chirping voice comes through the receiver, and Louis tries, really he does, not to compare it to Harry's low bass crackling through the receiver, but he fails miserably and fights back a sigh.

"Hey El. Look, this is going to make me sound like the most terrible person in the world and I know that this seems really sudden, but I can't stop all of this, it's gone too far and-"

"Louis, it's okay." Eleanor sighs, defeatrdly, setting her pencil down on her notebook and standing up, walking to the balcony of her dorm room.

"W-what? You don't even know what I was going to say!" Louis tries. Eleanor shakes her head because, really, does he think she's stupid?

"Yeah, I actually do Louis, and I just want to say that I think it's for the best. I see the way you look at him, as cliche as that sounds." She chuckles lightheartedly through the speaker even though her heart is breaking, but she can't let it show. Louis almost wants to cry, because Eleanor's never been anything less than this amazing and understanding and caring and most nights he doesn't feel like he deserves any of it. She decides to continue before Louis can think of a response.

"Besides, the tour is coming up anyway. I knew it was coming. Although I have to say I didn't necessarily expect the reason to be Harry. Out of all the breakup scenarios I've run through my mind, that actually hasn't been one of them and in hindsight, it's hilarious because that was the most obvious." She chucked again and Louis sighs, utterly breathless and relieved. There was no way this girl was this understanding and really didn't want to hold a grudge against either of them.

"I'm really sorry Eleanor. I really am." And Louis really hopes it comes across as earnest because he can be a sassy sarcastic little shit but this is the one time where he wants his comment to come across as genuine.

"Don't be. It was.. An interesting experience to say the least. You're a good guy, Louis. Harry's a lucky man." And Louis can hear, fucking hear her voice crack at the end of that sentence and it feels like his heart is being ripped out of his chest because he's never wanted to hurt either of them and he feels like he's hurting both of them and he hates this feeling so much. And Eleanor tries so hard not to, she really does, but eventually the lump in her throat rises and the first tear glides silently down her cheek.

"We're not.. We were never actually... We haven't..." Louis stutters. Because they've done a lot, obviously, a lot, but they've never actually talked about anything before. And that makes Louis feel stupid, really stupid, and he can't help but feel like he's a 15 year old school boy with a huge crush on the star football player.

"Talked about this at all? Honestly Louis, have you no sense? Alright, from one girl to her gay best friend. Spill. Talk to me." Eleanor states sassily, and Louis actually laughs outloud half out of disbelief because there's honestly no way that she's this cool about the whole thing. And if Louis could see her right now, he would know that it really isn't.

"I really really like him Eleanor. He's just, I don't know. Somehow I feel like it's always been him. Right from the start." Louis breathes, and why the fuck does it suddenly feel like a huge weight been lifted off of his chest?

"Maybe that's because it has Louis."

"What?" Eleanor takes a deep breath, and runs a hand through her hair as she admits her biggest fear.

"Maybe it's because you're right. It's always been him. Hannah and I talked the other night and we both agreed that there's always been something there. You want to know what I think?" Eleanor pauses, and Louis nods his head breathlessly before he realizes that Eleanor can't see him and whispers a soft "yes".

"I think you need to accept yourself, for who you are, before you rush into something with Harry. Because you've kept me around, and you wouldn't have done that if you were comfortable with who you are. Don't give me that bullshit about how it's management's fault. You know you could come out if that's what you really want. But you don't want to do that to the other boys and to your career. I know it's fucked up, but that's just how society is at this point in time." Eleanor says, and Louis feels his chest grow uncomfortably heavy because he knows she's right.

"But El-"

"Louis I'm not telling you what to do. But I'm telling you, you're going to end up hurting him if you do this too quickly. I know that's the last thing that you want to do. You have to, you have to love and accept yourself first. I know it's going to be hard to wait, but... That's the truth." She says, cutting Louis' excuse off.

"What is? What's the truth?"

"You're going to hurt him if you don't accept yourself before you do this. You would be using him, and no one likes feeling used. It's the worst feeling in the world. Like me? Right now? I feel used. No use lying about it. I feel stupid for not seeing it coming. And Harry's going to feel the same as I do if you keep doing this. Don't lead him on, Louis. Harry and I might not be the best of friends, and I know the reasons for that now, but I'm telling you Louis. I won't hesitate to call you up and say I told you so."

Louis sighs heavily, rubbing his temples because its too much, too much to think about and take in all in one sitting. Eleanor hears his distress on the other end of the line and closes her eyes before she speaks again.

"It's called delayed gratification, Lou. You know, good things come to those who wait? You should learn them." She snaps into the receiver.

And then she hangs up. She's not going to drag this out longer than it needs to be. She knows Louis, and she knows that in the end he would never ever hurt Harry, not intentionally, so she figures that he'll make the right decision. Or at least she hopes so, because if he fucks this up, it's not going to end well for anyone. She's already been hurt, and she wants to avoid anyone else suffering the same fate. Especially not Harry, the poor thing. It's so painfully obvious how obsessed with Louis he is, and Eleanor will mentally kick herself everyday for the rest of her life for not seeing it sooner. It's not even the fact that she's lost Louis that hurts her so much; she guesses that it's just the way she lost him. Something that's entirely out of her control, even though she wishes desperately that there was something she could do to change it. But there isn't anything, and Eleanor knows its going to be a long time before she accepts that for what it is.

And Louis can't wait, he knows he can't. He knows Eleanor's right, that he needs to sort this out with himself first, but he's in too deep with Harry to stop now. He doesn't want to anyway; he knows that he won't be able to either. It's too good, all of it, it's too addicting, and inticing. It's just so much and it's so fucking good and there's no way in hell Louis can stop know.

Because once again, Louis Tomlinson knows he shouldn't. But he's going to anyway.


End file.
